


Big Burly Bash

by kuree



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuree/pseuds/kuree
Summary: A drabble (100 words) inspired by my friend (you know who you are)
Kudos: 6





	Big Burly Bash

The dads of the cul-de-sac gathered around their storyteller for the evening, Joseph Christiansen. The rules of their bi-weekly big burly barbecue bash stated that the grill master must have a story to tell while manning the grill.

Joseph flipped his patties, “Well sorry, guys, I was hoping to have a great fishing story from last weekend when I took the wife and kids out on the lake, but unfortunately, while I was preparing my line, a flock of mean ducks raided the bait I had prepared for the day.”

“Quack Quack, Mother-Ducker!” Brian exclaimed.

The group erupted in laughter.


End file.
